In general, a vacuum suction plate is a tool for attaching light articles such as a towel rack, a soap dish, a cabinet for toilet articles, and a toilet paper holder on surfaces without holes such as glass or a tile.
In general, multiplex housing with less space for keeping stuffs keenly requires various spaces and cabinets for keeping stuffs. Places that are generally used for this purpose are various walls, and nails (bolts), adhesives, and double-sided tapes are mostly used.
As apartments that are one of multiplex housing are increasingly structured, it causes various dangers to drive a nail in a wall, it is difficult to drive a nail in a concrete structure, and driving a nail in a wall damages the structure and does large harm to neighbors with noise, which causes social problems with various noise harms. As an alternative to a nail, adhesives or double-sided tapes are used, but adhesives provide large strength, but leave traces and cannot be reused at other positions and double-sided tapes provide small strength and thus are used for limited purposes.
One of products for coping with this inconvenience is a vacuum suction plate, and various products have been developed from a dish type suction plate to a vacuum suction that can be attached to uneven surfaces.
Further, a ‘sticking device’ has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0318414 to solve this problem. However, the sticking device has a defect that a vacuum state is removed by air that easily flows inside the device due to external shock, so the sticking device is easily separated. Further, since it is curved, air flows into the space between a wall and the sticking device before a rotary cap is operated to attach the device, so complete vacuum is not made even if the rotary cap is operated, and accordingly, it is difficult to obtain a large suction force.
Further, a ‘suction cup’ has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-2008-0000699 to solve this problem. However, this cup also has the problem described above.